It's a Sim World After All
by HiddenThreadsOfDepression
Summary: Avalon Springer is socially awkward. Lauren Springer is a snob. The two are sisters incredibly close in age. Their parents passed away recently, and they've moved into Sunset Valley. But now they're leaving for college! How will Avalon fit in? Will Lauren's streaks of popularity come to a close? Will they solve the vampire attack activity in the area? Rated T just in case.
1. Prelude : Just the Beginning

It's a Sim World After All

**Prelude**

_All rights of the game go to Electronic Arts, maker of all of the Sims games. _

_All character names, traits, and styles are figures of my imagination. Any resemblance to anybody dead or alive is purely coincidental. _

…

I surveyed the house. It was a tidy, little cottage in Sunset Valley. It was one of the oldest houses in town, and it would house Lauren and I well for the next two days until we left for college.

College. Now that's a word that really sends shivers up my spine.

I'm incredibly socially awkward. I never say the right things, and I can never seem to find a good group to hang out with. I ended up being the girl with no group or friends to speak of. My only friend was my older by two days sister, Lauren.

Lauren turned into a total snob senior year.

To put it simply, I lost my only friend.

I am also slightly anorexic. I mean, as anorexic as a Sim could possibly get. I never ate lunch, and only ate when absolutely necessary… when it was a life or death option.

I never work out.

So pretty much, my frame is incredibly small and "delicate." Yes, I've been called delicate before, and I wanted to claw the person who said that's eyes out.

Sunset Valley was a basic town. Many old couples who had been raised here lived here.

Lauren and I were outsiders. We grew up in Appaloosa Plains, one of the most comfortable towns I had ever been in. However, when our parents had passed away from some odd vampire attack, Lauren and I were forced to pack up and move into the house that our aunt and uncle had left behind for us.

I had to leave my only other best friend, Star, behind.

Star was the most beautiful mare I had ever had the pleasure of encountering. She gave birth to a gorgeous foal, Bauni, last year. I had had to sell both Star and Bauni to the equestrian center when we had starting deciding what to keep and what to sell in our old house.

When I walked into our new house, I realized it wasn't all that different from our old house in Appaloosa Plains. It still had that quaint feel. I decided I would have the room with the single bed and the desk. Lauren claimed the only other bedroom, a room with a double bed and a dresser.

I set my suitcase on the bed and unpacked my things. We got me a dresser and I unloaded my clothes into it. My clothes were typically all black t-shirts and black skinny jeans.

I put my suitcase away and laid on my new bed. The quilt that was on the bed was soft and fluffy. I suddenly felt like crying.

How could I survive without my parents? And if someday I got married and had kids, how am I supposed to explain why they don't have grandparents like their friends?

My mother was the artist in the family, and I was planning on going into college majoring in the fine arts… what if I needed help on an assignment? Lauren is going to major in phys. Ed, so she won't be of any help.

With all of the stress bubbling in my head, I passed out, clutching on the quilt for dear life.

…

Professor Gaelic sorted through the portfolio full of beautiful sketches, paintings, and amazing photographs. This girl had true talent, and an eye for art. The sketches were realistic with a touch of abstract, creating the perfect blend. The paintings were so creatively put together, they looked like they belonging in a museum. And the photographs… well the angle made the shots of them all much more creative. This girl was artistic and creative.

Prof. Gaelic looked at the name printed on the portfolio. _**Avalon Springer**_ was scrawled in almost boyish handwriting. Professor Gaelic stamped an "approval" stamp on the portfolio and put it in the approved stack of college applications.

A picture of the Avalon girl floated out of the portfolio. Professor Gaelic picked it up.

_"Me at Mom and Dad's funereal" _was scribbled on the back. Prof. Gaelic flipped the picture over. A girl with long, black hair, large blue eyes, and an incredibly skinny form was staring into the camera lens with a somber expression.

Of course it would be somber; it was a picture of the poor girl at her parent's funereal.

Professor Gaelic returned the photo to the portfolio.

…

Meanwhile, Professor Nabushka was staring at Lauren Springer's application. The girl had a strong, muscular build and was very athletic. She was also great with kids. The combination was great, because as we all know; a good sport athlete is great with his/her fans, of all ages.

A large approval stamp covered the application.

…

That night, acceptance letters were mailed out, as well as some with the bad news.

_Oh, by the way, Avalon is the girl who is speaking in the beginning. It'll be told from her point of view. :3_


	2. Chapter One : Hearing Back

It's a Sim World After All

**Chapter One**

_For rights see Prelude. _

…

Ok so I might have lied when I said in two days we are going to college. We don't even have acceptance letters yet. In fact, we haven't heard anything back from Sims University.

I looked out of the window. There was light rainfall, and it was about 70 degrees. I saw the mailman slide the mail into the mailbox. I groaned. Probably just bills.

Lauren and I are running out of money, so either we get part-time jobs, or we lose the house. We can't afford many more bills.

I grabbed my umbrella, the one that's off-white with music notes on it, and headed outside in the rain. I approached the mailbox and set the umbrella aside so I could grab the mail. I picked my umbrella back up, and without a glance at the mail, walked back inside.

Once back indoors, I shook the precipitation off the umbrella and closed it. I sorted through the mail. A love letter for Lauren, another love letter for Lauren… and…  
Two thick manila envelopes from Sims University!?

"Hey Lauren you won't believe what just came in the mail!" I shouted. Lauren was in her room talking on her smart phone.

Lauren came stalking out of her room, phone pressed against her ear. "What is it!? I'm talking to Jeff."

I waved the envelopes in the air. "Sims University!"

Lauren grinned. "Gotta run, Jeff. Important business matters."

I handed Lauren the one addressed Lauren Springer and glanced at the difference in weight. Mine had felt a bit heavier. I brushed off any negative thoughts.

While every Sim got accepted to Sims University, not every Sim got advances in their credits or any scholarships. The Sims interested in those filled out an aptitude test. It also told them what major would be best to choose.

I tore open my envelope with my teeth while Lauren very carefully opened hers. It was obvious who was more anxious to receive their results.

I read through the letter. Accepted… blah blah… Then the word scholarship caught my eye. The scholarship paid for half of my tuition. And then, there was a note from the fine arts professor, Professor Gaelic.

_Dear Ms. Avalon Springer, _

_You are an exceptional artist. Your hand has not only grabbed onto the finest sketches and paintings I have seen for decades, but also the photographic eye that this world really needs to see. I understand that your parents have recently passed away, so I know that you may be put under a ton of stress with your upcoming classes here at Sims University. I'd like you to draw as much as you please outside of class, and then I'd like you to turn in the ones you choose. I will give you extra credit. _

_Sincerely, Professor Gaelic_

My eyes widened. Extra credit? Exceptional artist? In high school my art teacher had usually graded my projects very harshly, without much consideration for these "fine sketches and paintings." Sure, I'm incredibly thrilled and all… I am just glad I took the aptitude test and sent everything in and all.

"Av? Is everything alright?" Lauren asked, when she took in my widened eyes, and still posture.

"Just a lot to take in. Did you get any scholarships or extra credits?"

"Nah. You have to admit I wasn't the best student anyways. I'm just going to college because that's what Mom and Dad would have wanted for us."

"That is true. I actually want to further my education and get away from everything. Besides, getting a college degree means I'll have a boost in my career, and that brings more money to pay for bills and maybe even moving away into a whole different city."

Lauren laughed. "You sure have quite the ideas for after college!"

"How do you think we'll make it through?"

"Well, we'll probably live in a dorm, that's the best way to save money. Sororities are nice, but they don't have the experience dorms bring, because with dorms means boys, and um duh!"

"Don't you have Jeff?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm planning to break up with him later at our date. Speaking of, I should probably start getting ready."

I walked into my room. Ok, so I guess we will be leaving for college as soon as possible. I sighed. I would have to repack my bag. Ugh. I felt that all week the only thing I had been doing was packing my bag.

I began putting my clothes back into my suitcase, and then grabbed the three picture frames from my dresser. I didn't even remember putting these on my dresser, or when these pictures had even been taken. There was a picture of me and Mom, one of me and Dad, and a family portrait we had taken at the summer festival last year. I laughed, remembering that day. We had all gotten into a water balloon fight with some of the rowdy neighbor boys who were hanging around the festival.

Then I began remembering what had happened at the fall festival. That was where I had gotten my first kiss when I was fourteen years old. Isaac Penn. The dashing, mysterious, tall, dark haired boy I had fallen for. We had been hanging out on a group thing with Lauren and Jeff as well, and when they went to the photo booth, laughing and giggling about some couple who had been caught doing a woo-hoo, Isaac had kissed me. A heat of the moment kiss, right on my eager lips.

Then Isaac had disappeared. Some say he died in a fire that whooshed in his house at an extremely early hour, and some say he moved away with his family. Some even speculate that he was kidnapped. Rumors spread quickly in Appaloosa Plains, the good and bad rumors.

And then, at the winter festival, I had an actual boyfriend. We had gone ice skating together, doing fancy twirls on the ice. We slow danced together outside, and had made out on a bench.

It seemed that the only social interactions I ever got were from boys. And usually I only had a boyfriend during a certain season, although Ethan and I had stayed together. (The winter guy.)

Then, in the spring festival, we had gotten food and just hung out and picked wildflowers. That was so much fun. I sighed thinking about all the fun I had had living in Appaloosa Plains. But now we were stuck in Sunset Valley. I have heard that during the winter it is very pretty here.

I put the three pictures in the suitcase, and realized I had never unpacked my laptop. I'd have to bring that with me as well. And a sketchbook and a street art kit, and a megaphone, and my smartphone… the list of things I had to remember to bring kind of just went on and on…

I grinned. I would make university the year to remember.


	3. Update One

**Hey guys! This is just letting you know that updating will take me a couple days from now on, because of the fact that my mom's computer has a virus, so I can only update on my dad's. But I guess that leaves you wanting more, huh?**


End file.
